Courber sous le joug des ténèbres
by Klervia
Summary: Le seul qui restait obscur à ses yeux était celui qui semblait être sous le commandement direct de Vlad. Braggière


_Buh !_

 _Un nouveau Bragguière réclamé par Ninlhinn, bêta-lu par Rain Flicker (faut lui faire des câlins, j'ai brisé son petit cœur 'v')  
_ _Normalement j'en ajouterais un autre durant la semaine, histoire de sécher vos larmes par un peu de fluff et d'amour heureux~_

 _Bon courage~_

* * *

Contrairement à leurs attentes, l'intendant de la vieille tour n'était pas un de ces vieillards chenus qui habituellement endossaient ce rôle vénérable. En fait, il s'agissait du fils du précédent dirigeant de ces terres, un homme dont l'élégance aux reflets d'aristocratie était appuyée par un charisme certain. Négligemment appuyé contre une table de la bibliothèque, il tenait un livre entre ses mains, dont les doigts fins et blancs se découpaient contre la couverture de cuir foncé. Relevant un visage pareillement pâle, il darda un regard sombre sur le petit comité qui venait d'entrer. Ainsi, constata-t-il, Vlad avait finalement décidé de lui assigner une garde rapprochée. Pas dupe, il se doutait qu'il s'agissait au moins autant de le protéger que de le surveiller, dans le cas où il lui viendrait l'idée de fuir leur projet et ses conséquences. Les armes pendant aux ceintures, à peine dissimulées, en étaient un cuisant rappel.  
Aucune présentation ne fut faite. Eux savaient pertinemment qui il était, lui ne tenait pas à jouer la comédie pour eux.

Mais par la force des choses, les capacités d'observations de Bragg lui offrirent des informations sur les hommes envoyés par le chevalier. Peu à peu, il apprit leurs noms, leur rang, et une part de leur histoire. Le seul qui restait obscur à ses yeux était celui qui semblait être sous le commandement direct de Vlad, un homme de bonne famille arborant une rapière du plus bel ouvrage. Ses subordonnés en parlaient avec un respect teinté de crainte qui l'intriguait et emplissait ses pensées, lorsqu'il ne les concentrait pas sur son projet d'annihiler la magie. Cependant, il avait par là même entendu parler de sa cruauté, qui amenait même ses hommes de main à le craindre, eux qui n'étaient pourtant déjà pas des enfants de cœur. Cet homme effrayant était celui qui le suivait où qu'il aille, les autres rôdant aux alentours, jamais loin, mais jamais aussi présents.

Il avait du mal à s'imaginer ce visage de chérubin s'éclairer devant la douleur d'autrui, lui si calme lorsqu'il se penchait sur une de ses expériences ou qu'il contemplait l'un des tableaux de sa collection personnelle. Cette incompréhension avait amené sa fascination, jusqu'à l'amener à tenter l'échange avec cet étrange personnage.  
Au début, ce n'étaient que de simples phrases polies dont l'initiative lui revenait, mais peu à peu, il parvint à susciter son intérêt, qui se manifesta par les sujets qu'il proposa de lui-même, ses phrases qui se rallongèrent, et son regard, qui changeait de nuance lorsqu'il le posait sur lui. Peu à peu se noua entre eux deux une relation de taquineries et d'apprentissage mutuel, une certaine affection parvenant presque à effacer les premières phrases à son sujet, qui avaient glacé le sang et éveillé la curiosité de l'intendant.

Le projet avançait bien, mais Vlad pressait de plus en plus son associé, attendant des résultats rapides. Leurs ennemis commençaient à réagir et à menacer leur utopie, poussant Bragg à accélérer ses expériences. Le sommeil lui manquait et creusait ses orbites de profonds cernes qui transformaient ses yeux en cratères noirs au fond desquels brillaient deux braises sombres, brûlant d'un feu qui anime le génie sur les chemins de la gloire et de la découverte.  
Sa combustion dévorait son corps et son esprit devant les yeux de son compagnon, lui faisant apercevoir toute la passion de cet homme qui semblait si maître de lui lors de leur première rencontre. À l'inquiétude s'ajouta un pincement de jalousie. Il aurait voulu être la cause de ses exclamations de joie, de ses regards pénétrants, et caresser ce visage parfois las et désespéré.

C'est ce geste retenu trop longtemps qui s'imposa le premier.

Bragg travaillait alors à extraire les gemmes de pouvoir des corps de différentes espèces magiques. Ce travail heurtait sa sensibilité et faisait naître en son sein une détresse qu'il s'efforçait de cacher derrière une façade impassible. Cette difficulté à faire souffrir les autres intéressait son psychopathe d'acolyte de près, éveillant sa curiosité ainsi qu'une forme de pitié, sentiment étrange et nouveau à ses yeux.

Une journée particulièrement difficile avait ce jour-là laissé son ami épuisé et moralement à bout de nerfs. Sortant du sous-sol d'où montait encore le gémissement d'agonie d'un demi-élémentaire, il soufflait entre ses dents des prières d'excuses et le mantra lancinant de toutes les raisons, les bonnes raisons, les raisons justes, qui le poussait à faire tant de mal pour tant de bien futur. Recroquevillé sur sa chaise, sa figure décomposée frappa le maître d'armes, incapable de comprendre cette douleur, l'empathie qui lui manquant, il ne pouvait prononcer les mots rassurants et rageait d'être si démuni. Remplaçant les mots par des gestes, il releva le visage défait et employa ses pouces à balayer ses pommettes, effaçant les traces de larmes, massant les cernes, caressant le visage. Il effleura les paupières rougies de pleurs, glissa ses ongles sur sa mâchoire, et humidifia par ces larmes une lèvre inférieure mordue jusqu'au sang.

Se détendant, Bragg se laissa aller dans le doux néant, ne songeant plus ni aux menaces implicites de Vlad, ni aux êtres souffrant en dessous, ni à ceux souffrant et ayant souffert à cause de cette magie, cette maudite magie... Il ne songeait pas davantage au sang versé par les mains le berçant, goûtant simplement à l'oubli qu'elles lui procuraient. Un soupir d'abandon s'échappa de sa gorge, onde qui devint frisson sur la peau de son bienfaiteur. Après une légère hésitation, ce dernier se pencha pour retracer de sa bouche le chemin qu'avaient effectués ses doigts, usant de lenteur afin de laisser possiblement au receveur de son affection l'occasion de s'échapper.  
Il prit plus de temps encore pour mordiller doucement sa mâchoire, repoussant le moment de franchir le point de non-retour. Ce fut la main de l'intendant qui vint presser son visage, cherchant aveuglément un baiser ardemment désiré.

La nuit succéda au jour, et le jour revint.  
Et ces jours et ces nuits se succédèrent, témoins muets de peaux se cherchant et se dévorant jusqu'à la satiété des sens sinon des esprits.

Le ciel se couchant peignait le château d'un rouge vif, et de l'horizon les voyageurs pouvaient croire qu'il était pris d'assaut par les flammes. La lumière écarlate dansait en de douces arabesques sur la peau nue du torse de Bragg. Son simple pantalon de lin claquait sur ses jambes sous la force impitoyable d'un vent furieux, qui mouvait ses cheveux autour d'un visage de marbre.  
Ses chaînes claquaient sur le pavé de la cour déserte, et aucun témoin n'était présent, sans qu'il sû si cela était un soulagement ou une peine. Nul ne saurait sa fin pathétique, mais nul ne viendrait l'en sauver. Personne ne connaîtrait la soif d'égalité de cette âme, les sentiments de ce cœur que l'on réduisait au silence, sauf cet homme pour qui le devoir envers les ordres d'un monstre passait avant les sentiments, fussent-ils pitié ou amour. Lui, son amant, chancre infâme, vivrait avec le souvenir de sa chair tendrement embrassée et mises aux fers, de sa voix murmurant, suppliant sous les caresses, et poussant des râles d'agonie atroce sous la morsure des bêtes.  
Sa détresse n'était plus que résignation. Il allait mourir dans ces couloirs froids et sombres où il avait arraché tant de vies, à son tour gémir et pleurer.

Ses yeux se détachèrent de son amant pour embrasser le ciel. La lumière était un chant du cygne, un adieu de la clarté courbant sous le joug des ténèbres, ainsi que lui avait courbé sous les insultes pour une ascendance dont il ignorait les véritables tenants. Il ne saurait jamais si les racontars sur sa naissance possédaient une part de vérité, si les insultes qui avaient en lui éveillé la haine de la magie avaient un réel fondement.

Le prisonnier s'enfonça dans l'obscurité des geôles, scellant derrière lui un amour qui se teintait à chaque pas et de mépris, sous le regard de celui qui, déchiré et désespéré, regardait disparaître le seul être, l'unique ange qui aurait jamais pu le sauver du gouffre noir sans sentiments qui avait été son passé, qui serait son futur.

* * *

 _Nous mettons à disposition les haches à votre droite. Prière de les rincer avant de les reposer~_


End file.
